That's what friends are for
by Jaxz
Summary: Jane is sexually frustrated, over a few drinks Maura offers to help her relieve her tension - first attempt at fan fic. This was originally meant to be a one shot but looks like it's turning into more. Any feedback would be great and if there's enough interest then I'll crack on with the third chapter. Big thanks to Katie for the guidance and encouragement.
1. Chapter 1

She hated the nervousness and anticipation. Not for the upcoming day of hunting down murders, no Jane loved that aspect of her job, she was nervous for what would come after it. Maura had been telling her for weeks now that Jane was showing signs of sexual frustration and she should do something about it, the gorgeous detective hadn't really thought too much about it until Maura mentioned it, then it seemed to be all she could think about and the frustration wasn't getting any easier.

One night in the dirty robber after a few too many beers Jane had finally felt comfortable enough to talk to her best friend about it "I just can't seem to ever feel satisfied when I try to take care if it myself" she had told the sexy Doctor.

"Maybe you just need someone else to give you a hand, or a tongue" Maura replied with a giggle, the wine going to her head as images of Jane masturbating flashed into her head. Maura was overcome with the thoughts of the noises the Italian made in bed, she shook her head, trying to concentrate on the moment rather than the images she had in her head.

"Are you ok? You've went really red."

It took the honey blonde a second to realize Jane was talking to her.

"Yeah I'm just flushed from the wine up is all."

Jane looked at Maura and raised an eyebrow "why are you coming out in hives? Are you going to tell me that's connected to the wine too" she asked now with a smirk.

Maura hated the fact that she couldn't lie and wasn't quite sure how to proceed and figured truth or at least partial truth would be the best option "I was just thinking that if you didn't have any other options and needed someone to help you, as your best friend I think it's only right that I should volunteer to assist you". Maura laughed as Jane spat out her beer and started coughing "not what you were expecting me to say?" she asked the now stunned detective.

"Not really, no" replied Jane.

"We're both adults and it wouldn't be the first time I've helped out a female friend in this position" Maura continued as if she were talking about the weather.

Jane couldn't quite believe what she was hearing, her and Maura had discussed previous lovers but this had never been mentioned before, she knew Maura would simply state that the woman had not been a lover, just a friend she was helping out.

Feeling brave from the beer and the desire that was pulsing through her core she made the statement before she had even really had time to think about what was happening "Ok Maura, tomorrow night after work I'll come over and you can help me out."

Now it was Maura's turn to choke on her beverage, she hadn't been expecting that reply from her best friend but the arousal hit her instantly as her clit started throbbing.

And so it was arranged, tomorrow night the dynamics of their friendship would change and Maura couldn't wait.

The next day Maura couldn't concentrate too well, Jane had been down in the morgue with Frost and Maura had found it hard to not flirt openly with the detective but she knew Jane was feeling apprehensive about tonight, she could see it in her demeanour and thought it would be best to wait until Jane was alone before she said anything.

After the two detectives had left Maura took out her phone and texted Jane

"Are you still ok about tonight? You looked nervous when you were here with Frost"

The reply came almost instantly "I am nervous...I've never done anything with a woman before and don't really know what to do, what if i don't get turned on? What if I don't like it? How do you feel about tonight?"

Maura quickly texted back, hopefully saying the right thing to dispel any of her friends fears.

"I can't wait to get you home, I can't stop thinking and fantasising about how you taste, how you'll sound when I make you scream, you don't need to be nervous, it will be great." Maura could feel her heart racing. _If I don't get her alone soon I will just have to fuck her right here __the next time she comes down. _

Jane stopped dead in her tracks and re-read the message from the medical examiner, her panties starting to feel uncomfortable as they became soaked. Korsak pulled her from her thoughts when he announced that they had a lead on their murder suspect.

Jane finally got back to the station and went down to see Maura to find out if she was ready to go, she found the medical examiners room empty, pulling out her phone she called the Doctor and asked her where she was.

"I just popped out to get something but I will be home soon so just head over when you're ready, beers in the fridge in case you need something to help you're nerves.

Jane arrived at the house and as they got out of the car she couldn't see her friends car in the driveway yet.

Jane unlocked the door and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer and went to sit down and wait for Maura.

She took out her phone and re-read the message from earlier and blushed, she was still a bit nervous but the excitement had kicked in, she was so turned on she was wondering if she'd be able to hold out much longer and prayed for the door to open soon so tonight could started.

Jane heard the car pull up and nearly bolted from the couch to meet her soon to be lover at the door. She pulled it open just as Maura reached it, startling the sexy Doctor.

"Hi Jane, someone's eager" she jested with the taller woman "are you wanting to grab another drink and have a chat about tonight?" she enquired

Jane just shook her head. "I only want to see your bedroom."

Maura could see the glint in her eye and smiled. "This way," she said, and proceeded to walk down the hall. Jane watched Maura walking in front of her and couldn't help but admire the way her pants gripped her ass; she followed Maura into her bedroom and burst out laughing.

"Jesus Maur, do you have enough teddy bears on your bed?"

Maura whipped around and looked at the sultry detective "Way to turn me on Jane, would you like to mock me a little more?"

Without missing a beat Jane replied. "No, I'm done with the mocking but I wouldn't mind doing something else now that we are finally alone, if you don't include the stuffed animals of course".

Maura moved towards Jane and took her in her arms, the beer obviously giving her a little Dutch courage and she embraced her shorter woman. She smelt like strawberries and candy floss. She moved her hands to the brunettes face and gently leaned up to kiss her; the moment their lips touched she could feel the electricity between them and all her passion came forth. Kissing her deeper, she could feel as Jane's hands moved over Maura's sexy body. Maura felt like she could barely breathe with the intensity of the kiss; she was holding Jane's hips and pulling her into her, grinding their bodies together while Jane's hands ravaged her body.

Maura was the first to pull away. "You're so hot," she told her best friend.

Jane was still trying to steady her breathing and leaned back in to Maura wanting to keep the connection, but the Doctor pulled away. "Now detective here's the thing. I know you always like to be in charge but not tonight ok? Tonight I'm in charge."

Jane just laughed and again moved in again to kiss her friend.

"If you don't want to play by my rules we can always just go watch a movie or something," Maura said more forcefully, and gave a crooked and very sexy smile.

Jane had never seen Maura take control like this before; Jane was usually the more dominant one in their friendship, and usually with past lovers she took control. That's the way she usually liked it, but Maura was turning her on so much that she didn't care what she was saying, she just wanted to fuck her already.

"Ok Maur whatever you say." Jane moved forward again to kiss her, and Maura pulled in her in close, wrapping her arms around the taller woman's head and moved her backwards towards the bed. Maura started tugging at Jane's t-shirt, pulling it over her head and throwing it on the floor, her bra joining it seconds later.

"too many clothes" Maura managed to say between kisses

Jane just laughed. "If I thought I could have arrived naked then I would have. Let's see what you have on shall we?" She proceeded to remove Maura shirt and stared at the cleavage and very sexy red bra the medical examiner was wearing, Maura traced her hand along Jane's abs, moving slowly upwards towards her breasts.

She traced her fingers over her friends now erect nipple, circling her fingertip around the perimeter, occasionally running her finger gently over it then tweaking it between her thumb and index finger. Jane threw her head back while biting her bottom lip, and Maura could hear her breathing becoming deeper, she leaned down and took the other nipple in her mouth, sucking and flicking her tongue over it, grazing it gently with her teeth.

"Fuck." She could hear Jane murmur, she continued teasing her nipples with her mouth, switching back and forth between the two. Tracing her fingers down over her abs again she unbuttoned Jane's pants, and slipped her hand into her panties.

"Holy shit," she gasped, shocked by just how wet Jane was. The detective smirked knowing what Mauras reaction was all about; she wrapped her arms around the medical examiner and unclipped her bra letting it fall to the floor. While Maura removed Jane's pants. The aroused Italian took her friend by the shoulders and leaned into her until Maura pulled away. Jane sat on the bed looking at her friend standing there, watching as Maura was playing with own nipples and smiling.

"I seem to still have my pants on, will you fix that for me?" Maura complained with a fake pout. Jane put her hands to stomach and trailed her fingertips over the yoga toned body, lowering her hands she tugged at her the black pants, nervous with anticipation Jane almost fell off the bed when taking the pants off .

"Smooth moves there Rizzoli", said Maura laughing. "Hope you calm yourself down. Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself. I have big plans for tonight and a surprise you will hopefully love a little bit later".

Maura leaned down and laid herself on top of Jane, legs intertwined. Maura could feel the wetness from the brunette on her thigh as she forcefully ground into her.

Their tongues danced in each other's mouths while Jane wrapped her free leg around Maura's waist, fingers running up and down her back finally resting on her ass. Maura picked up the pace with her grinding and could feel Jane squirming underneath her; she knew neither one of them could hold out much longer, She kissed Jane's neck and ran her tongue down her collarbone then licked and kissed back down towards Jane's breasts, taking the time to flick each nipple with her tongue and kissing back up towards her neck.

Maura could feel the woman underneath her arch her back into her, silently begging for more contact, she then gently moved back down Jane's body, kissing between her breasts down towards her abs and her freshly shaved mound. Jane lifted herself into Maura but the Doctor put her hands on the other woman's hips and pushed her back down into the bed. She then kissed up the right thigh to the knee and back down again, quickly flicking her tongue over Jane's swollen clit.

She could hear the detectives sharp intake of breath, and Maura quickly moved in and started kissing up the left thigh again as far as the knee. She ran her tongue back down, again quickly flicking her tongue over Jane's clit, waiting to hear her lovers reaction.

She wasn't disappointed when she heard the husky voice softly say, "Please, I can't take this, baby please."

That was all Maura needed to hear and she forcefully plunged her tongue back into the squirming woman's clit, the wetness fully covering her. Jane moved her hands down and gripped Maura's head and hair, feet planted on the bed and lifting herself up into her lovers face, grinding into her more and more. Her pending orgasm swelled, and Maura dragged her fingers up Jane's muscular calves , positioning herself ready to enter her friend.

She started with one finger and felt Jane grip it when she first entered, slowly moving it back and forth while still gently stimulating her with her tongue. The Doctor shifted and entered a second finger, hearing Jane groaning and rotating her hands from the back of Maura's head to the bed, her knuckles white from gripping the sheets, heals dug in and face fucking the honey blonde with every bit of energy she had. Maura could feel the juices flowing from Jane and she knew it wouldn't be long until she was cumming. Maura pulled away from Jane and in a breathless voice told the slender woman, "Flip over, I want you on all fours."

Jane looked at Maura dejected and reluctantly let her orgasm slowly fade away while she shifted positions. Once Jane had her knees planted, Maura pulled her hips backwards a little more and moved to the side, slapping Jane's ass as she went. She traced her fingers over her back and felt Jane flinch away when she applied a little pressure to her asshole. '_We must try that one night_, thought Maura, but she already knew what she wanted to do.

She moved her fingers lower and entered Jane from behind. Bending her fingers slightly for maximum pleasure, she moved her other hand to Jane's nipple, grasping tightly then quickly pulling it back down to her clit. The noises that the detective was making were indescribable, and Maura had a hard time focusing on her own breathing. She began to wildly thrust in and out of her lover, who's head was now face down on the bed and who was emitting a low growl of pleasure. With the pressure still on Jane's clit, Maura slipped a third finger in and she felt her clamp down on them as her orgasm hit.

Jane's body gave up on her and she collapsed into her side. Maura moved quickly and turned her onto her back, spreading her legs apart.

"I'm not done yet, sweetie." She kissed up Jane's long sleek leg, nibbling her knee and thigh, she moved in with her tongue and felt her instantly react.

"Shit I'm cumming again." Jane screamed in a deep husky voice, and Maura felt the brunette gush over her. She quickly climbed up the bed and lay directly on top of Jane, kissing her deeply, letting her taste herself.

"I knew I'd love the way you taste." the medical examiner commented.

Jane couldn't believe how it had played out. She had never seen Maura take control like that, but she was ready to show the honey blonde just what she was bringing tonight. Jane loved the feeling of Maura lying on top of her, the petite woman smothering her with kisses.

Maura sat up straddling Jane, running her hands up and down her body pinching her nipples. '_Holy shit_', thought the Italian.

"You are so fucking hot baby".

Maura smiled that gorgeous inviting grin and Jane leaned up to kiss her. Maura quickly pushed her back down.

"What do you think you're doing? I already told you that I'm in charge tonight I just want you to watch and keep your hands to yourself just now, there will be plenty of time later for you to explore my body".

Maura ran her fingers down Jane's torso, staring at her the whole time, watching for her reaction. Maura slipped her hand all the way down her body until she found her throbbing clit. That first touch and the Doctor felt herself gasping for air. Head thrown back and flicking her fingers quicker, she leaned forward till she was hovering over Jane. Breasts barely touching and supporting herself with her other hand, her mouth was just inches from the detectives but made no attempt to move forward.

'_This is the hottest thing I have ever witnessed in my life',_ thought Jane, but it killed her not to be touching her lover, not to be ravaging her body. She could hear Maura's breathing get shallow and heard her mumble something.

"baby what are you saying?" Jane asked.

"I want...you...inside me...I need...fingers...now." Maura managed to reply.

Jane reached down, running her hand over her friends and felt the pressure and speed she was applying to herself. It turned Jane on even more than she thought possible.

She entered Maura easily and felt her friend move forward and rest her head on the Italians, they rocked back and forth in rhythm with each other.

"Open your eyes baby, I want to see you."

As Maura's orgasm started building she struggled to do as the other woman asked, closing her eyes with every breath she took.

"Baby please, I want to see you" Jane pleaded.

Maura opened her eyes, their lips just inches from each other, she could feel Jane's warm breath on her face; she tried her best to maintain eye contact but she could feel it, the fire building and how much wetter she was getting. She could feel and hear Jane thrusting in and out of her and it was enough; she came hard and struggled to move, not wanting to break any contact with her lover.They lay still, listening to each other's heartbeats. Bodies glistening and sticky.

They remained like that until Maura pulled away and with a smile asked "You ready for your surprise now?"

Jane couldn't quite make out the mischievous look in the honey blondes eyes but she leaned up and kissed her quickly.

"Yeah baby I'm ready. Is it that I get to fuck you the way I want to now?" she replied

Maura laughed and climbed off the bed, wobbly legs taking her over to the door of the room and picked up a bag and brought it back to the bed, handing over, Jane took the bag and looked inside if, feeling her clit start to pulse as she pulled out an collection of sex toys.

Maura picked up a strap-on and with a gleam in her eye asked her lover "do you think you'd like to fuck me with this?"

Jane giggled and reached up for the toy knowing that she'd never worry about being sexually frustrated again.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane took the strap-on in her hands, running them over it with a look of excitement and worry on her face.

"I've never even seen one of these in the flesh before, isn't it like, I dunno, a bit big?" she asked while looking up at Maura waiting on her reaction.

Maura just smiled "It was a rhetorical question, Jane. As I've already stated, I'm in charge tonight and yes, you will be fucking me with this." she said taking the strap-on back from the stunned detective, putting it back in the bag along with the rest of the toys that she had bought.

_This is going to be quite the night_ Jane thought and let her mind race about what else the doctor has in store for them, she was quickly pulled from her thoughts when Maura ordered her to stand up.

Jane blinked and looked at Maura trying to quell the images in her head.

"Stand up I said." ordered Maura a bit more forceful this time.

Jane climbed off the bed and stood in front of Maura, who quickly closed the distance between them and forcefully slammed her mouth into Jane's, wrapping her arms around the taller woman's neck and pulling her into her. After the initial shock of the aggression of Maura, Jane regained her senses and lowered her hands to Maura's hips, and then glided them backwards onto Maura's perfect ass.

Jane moaned as she felt Maura drag her nails down her back, her clit throbbing and begging for friction, she pulled one of her hands back and spanked Maura's ass, feeling the honey blonde flinch while their tongues danced in each others mouths.

Maura pulled back from the embrace "Jane," she growled at her "I didn't give you permission to do that." Jane looked at Maura and couldn't tell if she was kidding or not but was so turned on that she didn't want to waste time questioning things, "My bad, I just like spanking." she replied and started moving towards her lover, desperate to regain contact.

Maura stepped back "Then assume the position." she simply said.

Jane didn't quite follow and raised and eyebrow and looked quizzically at Maura, reading the signs the doctor stepped closed to Jane until there were mere inches between them "Bend over the bed." she clarified with a wicked smile.

Realisation hit Jane who held her hands up and started shaking her head "Oh no no no, I'm the spanker, not the spankee." she laughed, she nearly missed the feral look in Maura's eyes as she grabbed her and slammed her against the wall, her leg now pushed between Jane's legs, she felt Maura run her hands along her arms and grab at her wrist, bringing them against the wall and raising them above her head.

Maura leaned forward and planted kisses on Jane's neck, gentle at first then rougher, she could feel Maura's teeth biting her, knowing it would leave a mark but not caring. Maura ran her tongue down Jane's neck and along her collarbone before tracing her hands down and roughly pinching Jane's nipples, Jane lurched forward and Maura had anticipated this, she took a step back while still holding and tweaking Jane's sensitive nipples, bending her head down to whisper in Jane's ear "Assume the position, NOW."

Jane whimpered and nodded, she couldn't quite believe how dominating Maura was, and she couldn't believe how much it turned her on. She could feel the wetness starting to roll down her inner thigh as she moved back towards the bed, she placed her hands on the mattress and bent over, her ass sticking in the air just begging to be smacked.

Maura stood directly behind Jane and placed her hands on her hips pulling Jane back into her, Jane could feel Maura's juices on her ass and the doctor started grinding into her.

"How about I don't bother spanking you and just fuck you with a toy instead?" Maura pondered out loud.

Jane's knees almost buckled at the thought, and she was struggling to control her breathing, before she could say anything she felt the first slap on her ass, she shifted her position to try and close her legs a bit, just trying anything to get some pressure on her pulsing clit.

Maura looked down at Jane, knowing that she would revisit this position later, she brought her hand up and spanked Jane again, listening as the woman bent over cried out in pain and pleasure, she could already see the red marks starting to appear.

Maura waited and waited, she knew what she was doing by teasing Jane, eventually after a minute or two had passed Jane became restless "Maura," she whimpered but before she could say anything else she felt the third hit, her knees buckling slightly as felt the arousal taking over her body, her stomach clenched in excitement and anticipation of the next contact.

She was surprised when it wasn't a hand that she felt against her ass but instead felt Maura gently kissing the burning flesh before feeling her lover bite her ass cheek.

Maura could hear Jane's breathing becoming laboured, it was hard to hear over the pounding of her own heart, the blood rushing through her body, tingling in her excitement, she stepped back and took a moment to fully appreciate Jane from this angle, the way she was bent over the bed, ass up in the air, Maura could see the wetness running down Jane's leg and wasn't willing to let any escape.

Maura dropped to her knees and pushed her face forward, taking her hands and placing them on the back of Jane's thigh's

"Spread your legs a little more for me, baby." although she said it in a sweet and loving way, there was no mistake in the tone that it wasn't a request, it was an order.

Jane complied and moved her feet further apart, Maura looked towards the sight of Jane glistening just inches from her face.

She leaned forward and flicked her tongue out, lapping up all of Jane, she moved her face in more and found what she was looking for. She heard Jane moaning as she flicked her tongue forcefully over her lovers sensitive clit, running her tongue through the wet folds and then quickly darting her tongue inside Jane, she felt the brunette lean forward as her legs started giving way.

Maura wouldn't accept that "Don't you dare move." she barked hoarsely and moved back in to repeat the process.

Jane could barely take it much more, she couldn't believe that this was how Maura behaved in the bedroom, she was stunned and more than a little turned on to realise that she liked this side of her best friend.

Jane was trying not to move about too much, as per Maura's order but she was finding it harder and harder to remain standing, her legs feeling like they would collapse under her at any given moment, she was close, she could feel her stomach tighten and the swell in her most sensitive area

"Fuck Maura, I'm almost there." she managed to get out through haggard breaths.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Jane shouted as Maura pulled away "God I'm so close, please Maura, please, I'll do whatever you want, please." she begged and after getting no reply, either verbally or physically she reached her hand down to finish herself off.

"Stop," quickly followed by "climb on the bed and lay on your back." was all Jane heard.

_I wonder if I could finish myself off quickly first _she thought before she felt Maura's hands pulling her up. She turned around to face Maura and started protesting about how she needed the release, but was quickly met with Maura's mouth crushing against her own, tasting herself on her lovers lips.

Maura was pushing Jane backwards and when Jane felt the bed against the back of her legs, Maura leaned forward and brought them both down.

Maura sat up, straddling Jane, she looked nervous as she tucked a strand of honey blonde hair behind her ear.

Jane was concerned by the look on her best friends face "What's wrong?." she asked

"I want to try something but I'm worried you'll freak out." came the truthful reply.

Jane laughed "Really? You've just spanked me and told me you want me to fuck you with a fake penis and you're now worried about me freaking out? Just tell me what it is you want to try." she pressed.

"Um...well..can I, can I sit on your face?" Maura said in an almost innocent tone, putting her head down and little and then bringing her eyes up to meet Jane.


End file.
